


Too much anime

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, naruto run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: I'd imagine that this is what happens when you let penny watch to much anime.





	Too much anime




End file.
